Harry Potter and the Night Sky
by Peanut.007
Summary: Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived survives the killing curse and steals the dark lord power. This power attracts the attention of the magisters who take Harry away to tame his power. However not all is well as Harry's power is seen by the Book of Darkness. Harry Potter/Negima!/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanaho Crossover Eventual Harry/Harem Negi/Harem
1. Chapter 1-Prolouge

Chapter 1 Obligatory Prologue

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort's spell slammed against the shield of love that Lilly potter had erected in her final moments and to began to battle against it. Both shield and curse had been erected using the most powerful emotion the caster had and with all of their magical force poured into it. These raw emotions and power had fused to create two of the most powerful spells ever and both twisted and writhed in a strange dance green and white before the crib of Harry Potter. Voldemort grunted and began pushing all of his great power into the spell. The power that had originally created the death curse rebounded into the dark lord killing him instantly and destroying half of Godrics hollow.

Even as the dark lords corpse blasted away into dust and his wraith flew from his corpse the power he had pushed out into the spell failed to reach the death curse and instead flew towards Harry Potter a child who even at the tender age of one understood his mother had just died before him and the power headed at him intended to do the same. With his emotions at their absolute peak the magic rather then killing him mixed with his intent to survive and Voldemort's twisted hatred was expunged leaving only raw magic aimed directly at Harry's heart the center of his magic. As the magic slammed into Harry's magical core they mixed both raw powers resonating against each other and expanded Harry's core a hundred fold.

* * *

><p>A device sounded in an old bearded and secretive mans office. The dean of the wales academy for magicals looked up and saw it was an alarm from the International Confederation of Wizards As he checked what the device was printing he began to laugh. In beautiful cursive letters the note read "One Harry James Charlus Potter must be raised within a magical environment regardless of circumstances so as not pose a threat to himself or to the secrecy of magic. The Goblet of Fire has been used as a fair and unbiased judge in this matter and finds the most suitable environment is The Wales Academy of Magic. This shall be enforced under the ICW's laws concerning the safe use and secrecy of magic Section seven. Signed John Copperfield Order of Merlin First Class and head of the department for magical minors November 30th 1991"<p>

These letters were supposed to be exceptionally rare like the children concerning them but he had received two today alone one warning him of Negi Springfield which he had expected considering his fathers power and this one which he hadn't because the child was apparently a British half-blood and even the slightest amount of inbreeding would ruin the magical power of a family. The second letter made him grin like a shark Albus had made a bet with him that the child would go to Hogwarts or he would eat his wooly orange socks which would be hilarious because Dumbledore was crazy enough to do just that. He would also have another child to train the last one that had enough power to be taught as a mage from childhood was Nagi Springfield. The Dean froze in place as two Nagi's formed in his mind. This child would have manners and proper acting put in his head from childhood. He knew Nagi was probably still alive and he could not deal with three of him. Dealing with one Nagi had already nearly killed him three definitely would.

* * *

><p>The Book of Darkness was the most dangerous lost logia in history some scholars even thought .that it was what destroyed the Belkans. That was why Gil Graham had to stop it here if it continued on its flight path it would reach Midchalda and 14 billion people would die. Even so giving the order to fire on Clyde Harlowans ship using an Arc-en-Ciel was difficult. Clyde was a hero he had remained behind on his ship knowing he would die in order to save everyone else. That was why Graham could even give this order not to do so would not only kill a planet of people but also dishonor Clyde's sacrifice. "Arc-en-Ciel fully charged sir orders." "Fire directly at the book full power. I want that damn thing destroyed." "Yes sir opening fire." As the sensors reactivated Gil could only stare at the undamaged book for a few seconds before ordering "Begin level five sealing procedures." He was going to have to go to Lindy his pupil and friend and tell her that he just blew up her husband right after she learned they were having a child. Admiral Graham sunk into his chair slightly maybe he could transfer over to the sealing divisions and try to keep that damn book from opening again."<p>

* * *

><p>As Albus Dumbledore approached Godrics Hollow to visit the Potters he saw smoke rising in a great billowing cloud from the potter home. Feeling a sense of dread building in his stomach Dumbledore immediately apparated to the house and saw that half of it had been blown backwards by what seemed to be an explosion. Albus's glasses fell from his nose and the twinkle in them faded immediately as he saw the still smoking ruin. He whipped out his wand and cast 3 defensive charms over himself immediately with a whispered Alohomora he pushed open the door and touching his wand to the floor felt out for magic within the house. Their was only one signature left large enough to be Voldemort's but it had none of the hatred or buried fear of Voldemort's magic in fact it had very little feeling at all. Almost like an infant. Albus immediately rushed up into where he knew Harry's room was seeing the corpse of Lilly Potter slumped beside her sons cradle with traces of pure white magic still dancing on her wands tip he almost began to cry and scream before hearing the crying of her child.<p>

He moved to pickup the baby still wrapped in a blanket. And once again felt out with his magic focused on Harry. He felt two magical scars on him one dark in the center of his forehead and one unaligned over his heart the dark scar had come from the killing curse and was a horcrux. "Well thats bad, very very bad." Thought Dumbledore If Harry had a Horcrux then he would have to die probably to Voldemort to kill him. He needed this child to become a willing sacrifice. If Lilly's sister raised him he could probably be guided that way and do it himself to help others. Now to check the second one. The unaligned one was caused by raw magic pushing into with enough force to tear, burn and warp the skin before fusing with his magical core. Albus began to try and reconstruct the scene in his head Lilly Potter had somehow saved her son from the killing curse, probably using a ward that held the opposite emotion to reflect the death curse and a geas to weaken it enough to block it. Voldemort realizing his spell was being blocked tried to pour power into it that power somehow became raw magic and fused with young Harry's core. Well that blew his plan of sending him to the Dursleys out of the water one magical temper tantrum and they would be dead. Harry would not have an abusive "family" but who else could do this so he would sacrifice himself for the greater good.

* * *

><p>AN-Because Voldemort's power resonated with Harry's it has propelled his power to be higher then Voldemort's or Dumbledore's. Negi is just as strong magically because he has inherited some power from Nagi and Akira who are both insanely strong. Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2-Troubled Childhood

**Disclaimer-I double don't own these series because I forgot to put this in last chapter.**

**Chapter 2 Troubled Childhood**

"Now then little Harry here's to powerful to leave with the Dursley's now but I think a few minor magical binding could fix that problem." Dumbledore thought. "Now then I'll just have to figure out how much needs binding and I'll be done." Using the mage-sight that allowed him to boost his power so much using a few rituals back when he was running around with Grindelwald. Dumbledore looked straight at the core instead of just sensing for it like he had done before. Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle viciously as he saw that Harry was just a bit stronger than him already with his magic. "Damn seems I am not going to be able to seal up all his magic. I wanted him to only get his power once he starts going to Hogwarts. Now he'll know a little more than just being an abused little boy without to many friends. But I suppose he'll be a pretty great weapon for the greater good with power like that. Well nothing more I can do about this except putting a few charms on the house and relatives" Dumbledore was not as he thought an expert at healing magic. There were good reasons you didn't put binds on baby's the most prominent of which was the child's magic would grow to break the bind by overpowering it or die trying.

After accidentally feeding Harry's core enough magic to make a magister magi blush Dumbledore began to walk around number Four Privet Drive and scribed hundreds of runes on the surrounding stone. The wards that the runes were powering would be very powerful and illegal the most notable being the blood wards from lily's sacrifice that he was setting up and the detection blocking charms that would stop anyone not just dark wizards from finding Harry. He also set up compulsion wards to make the neighbors believe anything the Dursley's would say about Harry after tonight no matter how ridiculous and to make any friends Harry made leave him and dislike around Little Whining. Then he began to set up the wards that would let anyone entering the property hurt Harry and strip off any magic items they had on them.

Walking up to Number Four Privet Drive Dumbledore straightened out his robes a bit and shot a cleaning charm at his shoes to get the ash from the Godric's Hollow off before knocking on the door.

Vernon Dursley yawned a bit as he got up from bed to put his little Dudders back to sleep when he heard a knock on the door and not a screaming little child. "What kind of loon visits at midnight on a Thursday." He mumbled to himself while slipping on a bathrobe and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He peeked through the peephole to see who the hell it was at that hour. When he saw the purple robes with orange stripes he sighed a little because this wizard was so bad at trying to blend. "What the hell is so important that you came to me at." he glanced at the clock on the hallways wall "12:26 in the morning and who are you?"

Dumbledore smirked on the inside as he thought about just how easily he had gotten past the wards Lilly setup for her sister technically his intent was not to harm the Dursley family. What his was entering the house was to put Harry where he needed to go. For the Greater Good.

" I have very grave news tonight." He said using occlumency to hide the fact that he was actually overjoyed. He was fulfilling the prophecy that Harry would defeat the dark lord. "Lily and James Potter were both murdered only an hour ago."

Vernon just stood dazed for a moment before whispering "Sit down. I better go get Petunia up if that baby is who I think he is." He half stumbled back up the stairs and into his bedroom before shaking Petunia a little to wake her up "Petunia wake up it's about Lily and James."

When Vernon and Petunia walked down into their living room they saw Harry wrapped up in a blanket and Dumbledore with his wand drawn pointed towards them. "Confundus, Confundus" Dumbledore calmly shot two spells into them. "There we go now don't move please. Imperio, Imperio, both of you hate all forms of magic furthermore Lilly you hated your sister because she had a power you didn't. Vernon you hate magic because it is freakish. Also the two of you need to lose your positive qualities. Vernon stop exercising, Petunia lose your humility, things like that. You will raise all your children so they are just like yourselves except Harry. You hate Harry all your problems are Harry's fault and you will ignore and abuse him. Make sure to ruin Harry's reputation call him a thief and a bully. Ignore anything good about magic and only remember the bad things. Never under any circumstances tell Harry what he is before he goes to Hogwarts." Dumbledore walked out of the house holding Harry who had fallen asleep with Vernon Dursley shouting about "Damn freaks coming here at this hour" behind him.

**Eight Days Later 4:00P.M**

Auror Blackstone looked over the instruments that the ICW children's affairs had set up after finding out that Harry Potter was missing and groaned she'd monitored them for eight days and there hadn't even been a single trace of Harry Potters magic. Even worse Albus Dumbledore had tried to stop them telling them it was for the greater good that Harry be wherever he was. Unfortunately they couldn't just arrest the man because he had managed to avoid directly saying that he knew where Harry was. The machine suddenly began to glow a brilliant white color and Blackstone actually had to shield his eyes for a while before realizing what that meant they had found Harry and Harry was even stronger than they had thought the kid was, a lot stronger in fact. Blackstone quickly scratched down some numbers on a piece of parchment and headed off to the retrieval team.

Four ICW aurors popped out of thin air in the woods behind Privet Drive. They briefly seemed to fumble around with silvery cloaks before simply dissapearing "We are going into a house of unknown layout and defenses magical or otherwise so everyone wands and rings ready for ward-breaking and defense." the leading auror said

"Yes, Sir " they all responded at once.

"Good John cover my back while I knock we don't know if Dumbledore's little club is hanging out here or not, but just in case be ready to shield against stunners. I'll get the door open. Everyone under invisibility." He cautiously walked up to the door wand drawn "Aurors magical investigations!" he shouted while going in the door.

As the auror slowly opened the door an angry shout came from the top floor of the house. "IF THAT LITTLE BRAT WANTS ANYTHING MORE HE'LL GET WHAT'S COMING TO HIM!" the auror looked up the stairs and saw Vernon rounding the corner to the stairs with a shotgun. As the wizard and Vernon caught sight of each other Vernon started shouting again seemingly furious at the man already. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU GODAMN FREAK GET, GET OUT BEFORE I SHOOT YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!"

"Sir please calm down we just want to talk to you about Harry Potter we heard he was being kept here" The auror responded calmly while also surreptitiously pointing his wand at the huge man and mentally chanting out three lightning arrow spells and delaying them for when they needed to be fired at the obviously violent man.

"I'LL BE CALM WHEN I'VE BLOWN THAT FREAKISHNESS RIGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD ONTO MY WALL." Vernon roared with a red almost purple face while hefting the shotgun into a firing position on his shoulder.

"Shit" the auror cursed while already jumping to the side of the stairs and into the hallway. The shotgun gave out a roaring blast and caught the auror's shin with a few pellets as he jumped out of range.

Vernon came barreling down the stairs like a bull and couldn't stop himself in time to miss the door which he slammed into closing it and bouncing him forward into the hallway.

The auror slammed his shoulder against the bathroom and stumbled into the opening door as another gunshot blasted into where he was just standing. The auror turned around just in time to see Vernon Dursley finish reloading his shotgun in the door.

Even as Vernon was drawing the gun up to undoubtedly finish the auror off the auror raised his wand and belted out within a second "Egredietur spiritus mei,, Deflexio!" The gun roared again but the pellets each seemed to meet a miniature gale and bend around the wizard shattering the tile floor and breaking the mirror into shards. "Quinctus spiritus lucem, Egredietur spiritus me, "Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam . Sagitta Magica, Series lucem." the auror grunted out breathing heavily now. Five balls of nearly blinding light illuminated the entire house briefly before blasting forward so fast they seemed to form a trail in the air and slammed into Vernon pushing him out of the door frame and smashing him against the wall behind him blowing him through completely into the cupboard under the stairs before dissipating into nothingness.

Little Harry Potter was screaming and crying as the battle outside his cupboard raged his entire body felt like it was on fire trying to burn something away. That fire inside him was the only reason he had even lived through the past eight days locked in a cold cupboard and just barely fed when the wall beside him caved in and his uncle fell back it was too much for the childs already raging magic to not pour out.

Over the past week and a bit Harry's magic had nearly worn through the magical binds on him, but whatever could be said about a certain meddling old man he was a great spellcaster and the bonds on Harry had held and even grown to match the child's power. Unfortunately for said meddling senior this just made a cycle of the binds growing and then Harry growing to match but not exceed them. Until now that is with his uncle flying through the air at him and the wall blasting towards him his magic simply pushed with all its might. The shock of such a sudden magical blast that broke through even the toughest bindings and all the built up magic flew out of Harry into the surroundings as kinetic energy. The shockwave of magic blasted his uncle in the back and pushed him, the wall, and the stairs above Harry out and away at terrific speeds.

On an uncharted world deep in dimensional space a man with purple ringed eyes and a black cloak with red clouds sneezed a painful sneeze. "Hm, someone must be understanding my pain."

Back at the action the shockwave rolled outwards and only barely missed the auror who had wisely sheltered himself in the bathtub when he felt the magic build.

"Damn kid you are packing some crazy power." the auror muttered to himself while dragging himself from his impromptu shelter in the tub. He winced as incredible pain spread through his leg when he tried to move the auror pulled out a communication mirror which had luckily only been scuffed by his dive into the bathtub and not shattered like the potion he felt seeping through his pants leg. "Get that door open again I found Potter but I've got hit pretty bad by a shotgun I'm going to take the kid and portkey back to base. You guys handle the cleanup and take the family in the house for questioning on child abuse, and assault of an auror for the guy on the ground in the hall. He needs a medic I blew him through a wall and the kid freaked out pushed him back at me with accidental magic. Guys probably got some broken bones." The auror dragged himself over to Harry and grumbled "Portus while grasping his aurors badge.

**Three Hours Later ICW Aurors department Wound Center**

Vernon Dursley was being patched up by the medi-witchs when he woke up. "He's awake check his brain see if there's anything permanent." Vernon looked blearily over at a white shape when another when another blur spoke "Legilimens" A rush of thoughts and memory's hit Vernon like a tidal wave he saw seemingly random memories rush through his brain never having enough time to really grasp at one though. "Associative memory is good, Logic seems impaired though looks like magic though. I'll check recent memory to see if there's anything recent to have caused this." Memories of the entire past few week began to fly through Vernon's mind, mowing his lawn, going to work, doing some jogging, meeting with Dumbledore and suddenly realizing just how awful these damn magic freaks were especially that little bastard his sister-in-law dumped on him by dying. "Looks like someone hit him with a strong compulsion maybe even an imperius we need to break it before we go any further. Everyone synch this up three, two, one." One blur said "Finite Incantatem" chanted four voices. "There its gone his aggression just dropped to negligible and he seems to be thinking better overall waking him all the way up. Envenerate" Vernon's entire body twitched and his mind surged like someone had just poured a few pots of coffee down his throat.

"Where am I?" Vernon rasped feeling very disoriented. As he tried to stand up he screamed in pain lancing through his back before slumping back into the bed. He remembered that fellow in the weird wizarding robes saying something feeling dizzy and then it just went black. It wasn't like their was nothing there in his memories it was all just black for what must have been ages.

"Are you Mr. Vernon Dursley." asked a girl in robes with a red cross and a wand at her hip.

"Yes, I am what happened?" He asked still somewhat dazed by the unfamiliar surroundings.

"You attacked an auror but we believe you may have been charmed into it if you are willing to submit to questioning under truth potions we can verify whether or not you were. Do you agree to this?" The nurse asked him.

"Is my family okay, are they hurt?" Vernon asked tentatively hoping the answer was no.

"Not physically except for you and Harry Potter but those injuries were mostly pushed off by magic. However their mental health is questionable considering what we saw in your mind." the nurse answered.

"How was Harry hurt?" Vernon asked readying himself to pound whoever hurt his one year old nephew into dust in his mind.

"This may be hard for you to deal with but, we believe you and your wife under a compulsion did hurt Harry. It's fine now though, Harry should be okay." The nurse told him.

"But that can't be right I would never hurt a child no matter what it's just wrong to do something like that, and neither would Petunia." Vernon denied.

"Sir you were under a compulsion. That is a type of magic that bends wills and can even completely overwrite them. Because you are not a trained mind mage you would not be able to throw one off. We found a very powerful compulsion in your mind. We managed to take it off of you don't worry. The compulsion was probably filling your mind with hatred towards Harry. Do you have any idea who could have put you under a compulsion try to think of the last really clear memory that you have" The nurse gently explained in a calm tone trying to soothe Vernon's rising panic over harming his nephew.

"I remember a man in weirdly colored robes, orange and purple, I think coming over to my house I let him in. He had Harry with him and said that Lilly and James were dead. I got Petunia and went downstairs. He was sitting on the couch he just pointed his wand at us and said confusion or something. The whole world seemed to just go swimming for a few seconds and then it all goes black." Vernon replied honestly.

"That does sound like a compulsion the only way to know is to get you questioned though."

"Okay then lets gets this over with." He sighed

**Auror Headquarters Interrogation Room**

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley have both just been questioned. The story checks out and their minds were definitely hit by an imperius charm." One auror reported.

"Okay I'll go talk to them tell them the charges are cleared and what happening with Potter." said Jack Fieldton a Mundane Relations Branch worker.

Jack walked into the room and looked at the couple sitting across from him. "Vernon, Petunia we need you to go into a kind of witness protection for magic against muggles alright."

"What does that mean?" Vernon asked.

"We're planning to transplant your family out of England the magical community their is going to target you and England is a bad place to be a non-magical. Quite frankly England and Scotland are very backwards in their government, Ireland and Wales actually left the Magical United Kingdom. It's still run by lords and ladies for God's sake. Because someone has targeted you they can act almost with immunity from repercussions as long as you are in England." said John

"But what will I do, where will I work, where will I even go?" asked Vernon nervously.

"We have a job set up in Australia, we can help move your assets, the job you will have is at a drill company called Grunnings." John replied easily. Johns faced darkened a bit before saying the next bit "Unfortunately you won't be able to raise Harry."

Vernon shot up his face showing barley restrained fury "And why pray tell can I not raise my nephew."

Johns face remained calm as he said "Harry is to strong in magic, a powerful temper tantrum could kill you without your own magic suppressing it. We plan to send Harry to his closest relatives through the Potters the Springfield family."

"Will he be safe with the Springfields." asked Vernon tiredly.

"I can not imagine a safer place then with the Springfields over in Wales. He'll even be able to attend one of the most prestigious magic schools on the planet if he lives there." John answered truthfully.

"I don't like this, not one bit. But if my family will be safe then I can live with it. I suppose there is paperwork for all this. How do you feel about his Petunia? I won't do anything big without you."

"I agree with you Vernon as long as our family is safe and happy." Petunia answered Vernon.

"I'll go get the paperwork while you two talk about this okay?" Said John.

**AN-Should I have longer chapters, shorter chapters more talking, more descriptions, more jokes, drama, or action? Tell me what you think by leaving a review. This is my first story so i'm not to sure if it is any good. probably going have Book of Darkness hit next chapter. Also recommendations for the inevitable harem goodness are appreciated Harry will probaly be closer to Mid-Chala then Negi though.**

**Spells and Incantation (Sorry to anyone who speaks latin I have to use google)**

**Egredietur spiritus mei-Go forth my spirit**

**Imperio-Mind control**

**Confudus-Causes confusion**

**"Quinctus spiritus lucem, Egredietur spiritus me, "Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam . Sagitta Magica, Series lucem."-Shoots five magical arrows made of light out of the users foci**

**BYE**


	3. Chapter 3-Snaking Around

**Disclaimer-Unfortunately I am neither J.K Rowling or Ken Akamatsu so I don't own anything in here.**

**Chapter 3**

"Human talk"

"_Parseltongue"_

It had been seven years since Dumbledore left Harry Potter with the Dursleys. Unknown to Dumbledore though Harry had not stayed there and neither had the Dursleys. The Dursleys had been moved to Australia under the ICW's mundane protection act, while Harry was sent to live with his magical relatives in the Welsh mountains.

While in the mountains both Harry and Negi were being taught the basics of magic at the Welsh Academy for Magicals for the past. The Academy is considered to be one of the best schools of magic in the world far surpassing Hogwarts in both the quality and quantity of students which it produces. The Academy does not teach magic as it's only subjects instead magic is simply a department like english or mathematics. The use of mind magic such as occlumency and pennsives allowed for the courses at the Academy to be taught at a highly accelerated rate. The rate of learning is high enough that in the four years that most people attend they are able to earn a mastery in magic, and two other degrees.

Both Harry and Negi were considered prodigies at both magic and mundane education having risen to the top of their classes in their first year. Harry was focused on mathematics which he has a almost unnatural aptitude for and a teaching certification. Negi meanwhile was focused on an english degree and a teaching certification.

Since Harry's time at the dursleys house he had reached his first magical maturity. In most wizards there can be three stages to magical maturity one at one to three years old which awakens magic in the child and allows them to use accidental magic, one at eleven where the power of their magic is amplified and they become capable of focusing it intentionally, the last boost in power comes when a wizard comes extremely close to death after receiving their first two maturities. The third maturity is the most powerful and allows a wizard great control over their magic allowing them to weave far stronger and more focused spells. However Negi and Harry were both born with their magic strong enough to cause accidental magic. Because their magic was already strong at their first maturity they both had their power multiplied and gained the ability to focus it. The ICW required that all children with such strong magic be raised in a magic environment until they are at least seven so that their magic will calm down and become less volatile. If that child's parents are mundane the parents are informed of magic and they are asked to live in a magical neighborhood or town.

Harry lived with Negi and Nekane springfield in a small village near the Academy. They moved to the academies village after a demonic attack petrified Nekane's parents and the rest of the village apart from Anya Cocolova. Anya was another prodigy at magic but was less academically inclined then either Harry or Negi making her come in at the middle of her classes usually.

Harrys only living family apart from the Dursleys are the Springfields, an ancient magical family that predates the roman rule of England. During the war in England that formed their ministry the Springfield clan was mostly destroyed until only a few scattered families survived. Out of these families the only ones that continued to practice magic fled into the Welsh and English mountains to avoid persecution. The Springfields were traditionally close to the Potters and they would occasionally intermarry with them.

The last four years have been hard on the family with the death of Nekane's parents making her pick up a much more motherly role in Negi and Harry's. They were all anxious about the changes the graduation assignment the boys would get

"Harry, Negi wake up."

Harry Potter rolled over, yawned and after a minute began snoring. Negi in the bunk under him did just the same.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!"

"Big sis it's the summer break why do we have to wake up so early still." Harry whined ineffectually.

"Yea sis it's early to move the sun still hasn't come up."

"Negi we live in a village on a mountain if I wait for the sun to come up all the way it'll be noon. Harry just because it is summer you don't want to sleep in too long or you won't wake up when it is school time again"

"I know that." Negi shamelessly added. "But can we wait anyway."

"No, you two are up now get moving. I'm making breakfast today so you better brush your teeth and make your beds before coming for it."

The family ate a breakfast of nicely prepared eggs and toast before Nekane went to her job as a potions mistress for a brewing company.

"Hey Negi what do you wanna do today?" Harry asked cheeks puffed out in boredom.

"We could go play around and practice magic in that big field behind the house."

After about three hours of practicing and messing with their magic both boys felt exhausted. Negi went back to the house to get lunch for him and Harry.

While Harry dozed he heard a slithering sound next to him and some hissing.

"_Speaker wake up." _The hiss said. Harry looked at the 14 foot long snake that was talking to him. He blinked and looked again. Then he started screaming.

"_Quiet down speaker." _the snake hissed loudly.

"_What kind of snake are you I've never heard of talking magic snakes!"_ Harry shouted while pointing at the snake.

"_Listen Speaker most people can't talk to snakes you can. I don't know how you got to be a parseltongue but you are."_

"_Why are you calling me speaker my names Harry Potter."_

"_You can speak to me and I didn't know your name."_ the snake said while somehow having a drop of sweat on its face.

"_Oh, uh what do you want to talk about."_

"_Well I'm Basil a basilisk, royalty amongst snakes, and I felt strong magic in your smell. I want to see if you have the strength to be my partner and have me as a familiar."_

"_What kind of test?"_ Harry asked cautiously.

"_Well you need to prove your magic, and prove your mind before I join you. Prove your magic by casting a spell and prove your mind by learning one of mine."_ the snake answered.

"_You can do magic? But you don't have a focus." _

"_I can use my teeth or my eyes for my magic, but it's not very strong ."_ the snake said.

"_Cool"_

"_I know."_

There was an awkward silence between snake and boy for a few seconds.

"_So magic, okay."_ Harry broke the awkward tension.

"Practe Bigi Nar Lux" Harry said. A ball of very bright light floated out of the tip of his star shaped practice wand before puttering out in the air.

_"That's good now learn my one. You just say it in parseltongue, snake language and you good to go."_

"_Can I say it in Latin I don't really know how to speak snake at will."_

"_Listen kid, now that you've started speaking parseltongue you should be able to change to it at will. You will not be able to say the incantation in any other language but parseltongue. Parseltongue is a magical tongue directly descended from draconian and spoken by the rare intelligent snakes in the world. Only maybe one in a million mundane snakes are intelligent but they can be ordered using parseltongue and will respond with complete obedience. Magical snakes are always intelligent and can talk to you as an equal, a magical snake does not have to follow your commands but they often will out of respect for your ability. As long as you do not willingly commit atrocious evil the snakes will stay by your side as an ally. _

"_Parseltongue works for casting spells like a weaker form of draconian and imprints a command on reality itself to do something. Because the spell is commanding a change in reality it is able to create an effect that other spells cannot. By pouring your power into parseltongue in the right phrases you can unleash an effect immediately instead of through the medium of magic. For example when you fire a magic arrow it flys out and hits someone. Using parseltongue that effect can skip the creation of a medium and simply strike against the target ignoring all opposition. Remember though just because a spell reaches its target does not mean it does anything that is even more true in parselmagic. A spell launched through parselmagic tends to be weaker compared to one fired normally and because of the intensity the magic places on your magic it can be very dangerous to use while tired. Parsel spells are also by their nature impermanent they disappear the moment you end the incantation and release their effects instantaneously. Be careful though a being or object with very strong magic is more rooted in reality and is harder to effect with a parsel spell. Did you get all that?"_

Harry nodded "_Basically it's expensive magic but it can skip through any magic or solid thing to reach the target right away. The drawbacks are the power required and the effect having to be instant instead of extended. So what's the incantation for the spell you wanted me to cast."_

"_I'm teaching you the simplest spell in parseltongue it consists of three words Hit, Slam, and Punch as you understand those words and their true meaning in parseltongue the spell will become stronger. The first step in using a parsel spell is to reflect on the meaning of the words and internalize them in your mind, understand the spell. The second step is to push out the words into reality by changing the meaning of the world around you, pour the meaning into reality. The third step is to release the words verbally and twist reality as you do so. I can help you with the first step by just telling you about it and helping you know the word. The spell is especially strong if you can visualize its effect"_

_First hit imagine in your mind a ball hitting something really hard. Hard enough to break it in an instant. Now imagine that ball is not just hitting from a side but throwing all its weight into where it is hitting. Finally imagine that the slam and the hit are both focused down into an area that keeps on pushing it all forward into what's behind it. Have you got all that imagined in your head?" _Harry nodded his head determinedly "_Good now release all that power through your words thats what they mean! Shout out with all your might that what you say is true and blast your power out with all your might! Blast over a tree in the forest behind me, quickly while you can still see the words!"_

Harry sucked in a deep breath and released before taking in a breath that swelled his entire chest and screaming at the top of his lungs while pouring forth magic forming a small aura around himself that cracked the ground around him and warped small shadows out of the cracks in the ground. "_**HIT, SLAM, PUNCH**_**."** the words roared out of his throat becoming louder and louder until all that Harry could hear and even was his own voice reverberating with power. As soon as the words felt like they would shake him apart his mouth opened into a roar of blue energy which spilled out into the air in front of him as a wave of pure force.

Basil slithered as fast he could to get out of the way of the power blasting towards him. The shock wave caught him just before he could slither out of the way and the back of his tail was sent lashing backwards at high speed. The snake stopped for a second to catch his breath and calm down. "I was supposed to find a magical kid who could speak snake not the second coming of goddamn Merlin over there. Seriously what kind of power was that kid packing to release something that looked less parsel spell and more like one of the welsh red dragons shouts. He turned around to talk with Harry only for his jaw to quite literally unhinge at the damage the kid had done to the tree. The entire upper half of the tree had been blasted to splinters and flung back into the other trees where the huge splinters tore apart the bark and ripped of branches. It looked less like a childs spell had hit the tree and more like a artillery or bomb blast.

The snake let out a long, hissing whistle before saying "_You certainly don't have a power shortage. No definitely enough power to go around. That's good and bad. Good because you obviously can keep casting with the best of them. But for the really small stuff like enchantments or item creation even those tiny spells they have over in England you will just blow them up, and Salazar help me you will destroy a transfiguration spell for anything smaller than a mountain or two."_

_Fortunately I can help you there with some control exercises. I'll teach you them tomorrow but for now lets go home and introduce me. First though I need to become your familiar. This will hurt for a minute or two."_

The snake bit his arm. Harry stared at the snake.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! My arm,my arm, my arm, my arm. That hurt you big meanie."

"Don't worry partner the pain will numb in a few seconds and be gone before your asleep tonight."

"...Fine" Harry said with tears forming in his eyes "but you owe me some lessons tomorrow."

"Okay partner for now just head home and get some sleep in tonight okay you have a big day tomorrow."

Everything around Harry was burning. He had gone home a little earlier than Negi or Akane. Negi had been trying to get his dad to come help him. Harry was reading his favorite book when his aunt had screamed for him and Nekane to run. He and Nekane had only made it halfway to the edge of town when Nekane saw Negi being stared down by a demon. Harry froze and just stared at the monstrous thing in front of Negi. A beam of light tore out of its mouth hitting Stan and Nekane who had been protecting Negi. Stan turned to stone the moment the light touched him before glancing Nekane's legs turning them to brittle stone which shattered instantly. Old man Stan simply stopped moving haven turned into a statue instantly.

Harry was terrified he was going to die. These monsters, demons he recalled in the back of his mind from the lessons Nekane had given him and Negi on the monsters that could be found in the english mountains. She had said they were loners and generally not aggressive unless they were provoked.

None of it mattered he just wanted to be saved to have something protect him. He curled up into a ball on the ground and shut his crying eyes tightly. He wanted to live were his last thoughts before he slipped into unconsciousness from the smoke in his lungs and burns on his body. Just before slipping away he saw a flash of light slam the in front of Negi. Backwards faster than he could follow.

**(In Old Belkan)Connection established beginning core expansion/collection program.**

**WARNING-Wolkenritter System Offline estimated activation time 6 years**

**Notation-Current book master has unanalyzed linker core differences from Belkan standard. Postponing punishment program until analysis is complete. Core expands through unencoded mana pumping through it. Adaption of expansion program will allow for linker core matching High Saint King. Mana reserves and genetic makeup similarities sufficient to support genetic alteration to match record of first recorded user Hasarad the Geometrist**

Harry bolted out of his bed. He had dreamed about that day again. He calmed his breathing down and went down to the breakfast table. Nekane was bustling around Negia hair in a vain attempt to flatten it. "Well if you bathed a bit more your hair wouldn't be so knotted now would it Negi it."

Negi squirmed around under the comb doubling the amount of time the combing would normally have taken. "I hate baths."

"I can tell."

"Hey! Harry's here you should comb his hair down."

"Even I give up sometimes Negi." Nekane said before laughing a little at seeing Harry's attempt to glare her to death.

"It's not my fault my magic gives out an electric jolt if I cough. And it's way better than Negi's stripping sneeze."

"Well that's true I suppose you're right that cough of yours did stop Chamo from smoking inside."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you yesterday but I got a familiar. Basil! I'm introducing you!" He shouted up the stairs before hearing a set of perverse giggles from Chamo's cage.

Turning the light on in the room he saw Badil wrapped around Chamo's cage completely looking at a magazine which Chamo had somehow gotten into his cage and smoking a cigar.

"Hey kid I've been talking with this little guy all night and I think I've made a new best friend." The snake somehow blew a puff on the cigar using only his tail.

An aura of red power appeared around Nekane as she smiled in an overly sweet manner promising death. "Chamo have you been corrupting innocents again?"

"Nekane this guys already teaching me things like how a woman can wrap all the way around a-"

Chamo was cut off as a hand began to crush him "Now now Chamo no talking about indecent things in front of Harry and Negi."

Harry and Negi were both huddled down shivering in fear as Nekane as Nekane proceeded to berate Chamo while giving off that overly sweet smile."B-b-b-b-big sis is scary" Harry whimpered.

Twenty minutes later both Harry and Negi were ready to leave to go to their last day of school before graduation.

At their school Negi and Harry took fully mundane courses for the first half of their day before learning magic. Negi was hoping to get a degree in English while Harry went for a degree in math because he had a great talent for it. The second half of their education was magical and would usually have a double time compression spell over the buildings it took place in. Harry and Negi were both taking the course to become Magister Magi. Both were also specializing in spell creation and evocative magic. Evocative magic is magic which specializes in creating a sudden short term effect like a fireball or a gust of wind. They both also learned mind magic like occlumency, mental acceleration which allowed them to think faster, mental partition which organized their thoughts into multiple different simultaneous trains of thought. The multiple thoughts they could think every second and the perfect memory granted by occlumency allowed to easily keep up with their mundane studies and easily move through magical training. Their progress through the system even with magic was highly accelerated only being matched by Anya as they completed their schooling in four years.

"Hey Negi when we get our assignments after graduation we should go to Gringotts and try to claim inheritance as heads of house then we can see if your dads sti claiming the ring of springfield. I also want to see what kind of inheritance my parents left for me."

"Harry why would that work we won't be adults yet."

"That's where your wrong we will be adults because we both graduate school tomorrow and become adults in the magical world it's only the mundane world we won't be adults in. It's why we can be turned into ermines if we break the law."

"That's a good point."

"So tomorrow after we graduate we go to Gringotts and look through our vaults and claim our inheritances before we leave. I need to get a staff as well all I have right now are these training wands and I still break them with magic overflow. Whatever you say about England Ollivander is still a world class wandmaker."

"That sounds good. Let's go get our stuff packed For our assignments." Negi said.

Olivander despite being a wizard rather than a mage was a world famous artificer having created staffs and wands for many magisters in the past including the staff used by Nagi Springfield throughout the war on Mundus Magicus.

England was a country of wizards rather than mages. To those not versed in magical culture that would seem to be a all but trifling difference however to those aware of magical culture they were as different as night and day. A wizard used inborn power that slowly matured over time to create spells mostly from emotion and intent barley using enough to drain them in a week much less a normal day however they tended to be better at making items because they could keep fine control over their magic. A mage however would train their power to great heights and often drain themselves completely dry of magic in order to build their strength and skill with magic. Usually magical countries could be separated into mages or wizards with a few exceptions. Magically speaking Europe is a backwater with few Mage countries.

Major prejudice appeared against dark magic during the second World War or as wizards called it the war of the light. The war of light was easily the largest war ever fought by wizards. Two Western European mages had risen to prominence from being wizards. These mages were Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore. Both had learned the element of magic they practice to a level that was considered average for a war mage on Mundus Magicus. Even though they agreed on the issue of mundanes being less valuable than wizards they had a falling out as Dumbledore believed that Grindelwald was taking his beliefs to far. Grindelwald fled from Dumbledore to Germany where he began to gather dark magical creatures like werewolves and night walker vampires. World War Two and the building conflicts on the magical world sparked a war between the Eastern and Western European wizards who were often sanctioned by mundane sections of the government to help fight as special forces in exchange for supplies and funds for their own wars. Tens of thousands of wizards died before Dumbledore and a group of battle mages he had gathered stormed Grindelwald's fortress defeated him and imprisoned him in its depths. Because of this Dumbledore is seen as the most powerful mage in the world by many wizards. Most mages find the idea that Dumbledore would be able to even touch Nagi Springfield almost laughable. Dumbledore however feared that a mage as strong as Grindelwald would appear and had many magic teachings banned, made large parts of wizards being Europe heavily isolationist and made dark magic be viewed as naturally evil.

The welsh academy of magic was attached to a mundane college which was mandatorily taken alongside it. Because of this very few students actually attended it's magical program despite it being quite famous and absolutely world class. Negi and Harry's class was even smaller than they usually had though with only six graduates because of the major generation gap caused by Voldemort in Europe.

Graduation day at the welsh academy is always a big deal but it becomes even bigger when three of the students are prodigies who have made it through before there teens.

"Negi your cloak is here. Harry yours is here get them on we have to go quick if you want to be on time get moving and let me comb your hair Negi." Nekane moved around the small house as a whirlwind of activity. "We're taking a port key at dawn straight into the graduation hall so be ready."

Negi, Nekane and Negi were all dressed in their best clothes and touching a small ball. Three, Two, One. The world spun as they disappeared.

**AN-I like Skyrim a bit more than is healthy but I really like the idea of dragon shouts for parselmagic they're here to stay. Also the book of darkness will be explained a bit more than in Nanaho which left it's origin and exact functions mostly untouched. Also I felt this got a bit info dumpy in the middle any tips on how to fix that?**

**Sorry About the huge update gap my computer has been having issues and I,ve been unbelievably busy this past month so I mostly wrote this on my phone.**


	4. Chapter 4-Banking and Shopping

**Disclaimer-Unfortunately I am neither J.K Rowling, Ken Akamatsu or Seven Arcs Studios so I don't own anything in here.**

**Chapter 3-Banking and Shopping  
><strong>

"Human talk"

"_"__Parseltongue_

"**Magic"**

Harry felt like a bug under a microscope at the mundane graduation ceremonies and was actually quite glad to be doing the magic one now. Everyone at the mundane graduation seemed to have trouble believing that a barley ten year old boy was able to graduate with highest honors at the top of his class in mathematics with a double major from what most people considered one of the best and also one of the hardest colleges on the planet. Of course that had only gotten worse when Negi had graduated at the top of the class in English with a double major alongside Anya who had also gone through the full program but as a chemist. After that a few people had realized they were related while they were with Nekane the stares had increased even more. It really was quite refreshing here at the Magister graduation. Everyone expected him and Negi to graduate at the top of the class in their subjects. From what he had overheard from the magic teachers there was even a betting pool over who would graduate at the top of more classes. They had actually tied on that one with Negi beating him at anything that needed a lot of control and he beating Negi at anything that required raw power. The ceremony was almost over though and they were all about to get their magical diplomas that would tell them what their jobs as Magister Trainees were going to be. Only six students had gone through the magical training to become a Magister, most of the other people taking magic classes had gone into artificing, potion brewing, enchanting or ward laying.

The normally jovial and joking president of the school, who kind of looks like Gandalf, was speaking very seriously as Harry listened intently to his speech committing every word to memory. "All of you are now recognized as Magister Trainees by the International Confederation of Wizards, the Old World Mages Union, and the Treaties of Mundus Magicus. The diploma that you hold in your hand is the symbol of your authority and your licence to operate as a Magister Magi. With it you are given a multitude of privileges and responsibilities. However you must remember a failure to maintain law, order, happiness, and safety for the people in the area you are assigned and to protect them from threats that they cannot face will be seen as a failure on your part and will reflect very poorly on your chances of becoming a true Magister Magi As a Magister Trainee you may be called by the local officials to solve crimes and fight against threats to the area you have been assigned if they are of a magical nature. You also are empowered to inform the unaware of the magical world if you feel they are in danger by being ignorant of it. These are your greatest powers and responsibilities."

"For over three thousand years we Magisters have stood against evil but rarely do we stand alone. The Pacito is a bond that keeps the Magister from being dragged down by evil as they face it. Choose your partner or partners well they are your arms, your legs, your eyes, and sometimes even your heart. The Ministra you choose will be as much of your power as your own magic. They can advise and counsel you. They will help you defend others and you will defend each other even in the depths of battle. The depths of a permanent bond grasps the very soul of a Magister and their Ministra and binds them to each other. The Pacito is your greatest power but it is also one that must be used wisely. A Ministra who is not able to keep evil from themselves cannot keep it from the Magister."

"I will now award your diplomas. You've done well these past seven years but the real training begins now. Do not let your resolve weaken!" The Gandalf looking principal declared.

"Your diplomas should activate in a few minutes. May you all succeed in your endeavors and be made stronger by them."

Harry went to Nekane alongside Negi and Anya "Big Sis we got are diplomas we're be real Magisters now!" Negi said rather excitedly.

"I'm sure that the three of you will become the best Magisters the worlds ever seen." Nekane said with a genuine smile of pure joy on her face while giving them all a crushing hug. "So where did you three get assigned to anyway?"

"I'm going to be a fortune-teller in Diagon Alley in London apparently." Anya said while looking at her diplomas. An awkward silence fell over them as Harry and Negi stayed silent.

"Harry, Negi sometime this year please." Anya said her temper already flaring a little.

"But mine's blank." Harry said while looking at it

"So is mine." Negi added as Anya began turning towards him.

"Whats wrong with them? Do they need a replacement or something?" Anya asked with a frown.

"Oh, you just have to make sure they know who's boss." Nekane calmly said while slamming her heel into Negi's diploma.

Harry and Negi's diplomas began to quickly write in formal handwriting.

"So Negi what's your job." Anya asked while looking over his shoulder.

"A teacher in Japan." Negi read before doing a double take at the words on his diploma.

"That's… surprising" Nekane said while already imagining the calm nonviolent way the principal was going to become a bloody pulp on the ground.

"Wait, that can't be right." Everyone turned to look at Harry

"Why not?" Negi questioned. He did have a teaching degree so he wasn't under qualified.

"Because I'm going to be a teacher in Japan" Harry said.

All three of the others jaws dropped in shock at what he had said.

"Well it can't be that hard right." Harry said. Magisters the world over felt a sudden chill run up their spines as the power of the great and old being known as Mur'phy Destroyer of Plans moved through the world. Fate Averruncus felt the sudden temptation to troll a child. Fate Testarossa felt the sudden temptation to troll a child. The fourth wall groaned under the stress it was on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nanoha Takmachi looked at the ferret in front of her. "Magic is real?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry pulled his Magister's cloak over himself proudly. All of the graduating Magisters had been given their cloaks as part of one of the oldest traditions of mages and wizards. The distinctive brown hooded cloak was simple but comfortable. In early times it was the sign of a magician, a term that could be used for either a mage or wizard, who you could ask for help and expect it to come. In modern times they were used by Magisters and the old meaning had been all but replaced by the new one. The robes tended to have enchantments placed on them to help the magister in their duties. Harry had received his so now he was a magister and everyone knew it. He was still a little jealous of Negi who had an awesome staff to complete the look.

Harry,Negi, and Anya walked into the Leaky Cauldron. A few heads turned towards them and eyebrows promptly shot up at the cloaks and Negi's staff. Albus Dumbledore who had been staying at the pub waiting for Hagrid to come back with Harry from the Dursley's. Dumbledore thought that he had been very clever in monitoring Harry by using the blood wards strength to determine whether or not Harry was being treated "properly" by his muggle relatives. Dumbledore had considered having Arabella Figg, a squib he knew, watch over the boy but he had decided there was too large a chance that a magical friend or relative would have found it. If they found mind magic happening around a time he was there Malfoy would undoubtedly push him as a suspect to discredit him briefly. What Lucius didn't know was that under veritaserum a veritable parade of skeletons would come out of Dumbledore's closet. If he the leader of the light was not seen as a perfect paragon then who would set the example for Britain. The Minister? Dumbledore scoffed at the very thought of that spineless fool leading a dog much less Britain.

Still three Magisters at once was a big deal. Wizards did not really realize the power gap between themselves and mages. No wizard could stop the killing curse. Dumbledore once saw a Magister catch one and throw it back at the caster quite casually. Dumbledore was a wizard who could fight the average mage and British wizards considered him the strongest magician in the world for it. He knew a Magister was not an average mage. A Magister was a mage of exceedingly strong magic and that magic was focused on stopping other magicians. If three were in Britain he needed them on the side of the light even if they did seem rather young for the job. He knew from ministry contacts that one was being sent to Diagon Alley. Maybe Arthur had been misinformed. Best introduce himself now before any other politicians sunk their claws in. He walked over to them as casually as he could. "Are all three of you the Magisters coming to Diagon Alley?"

"No the two of us are passing through to go to Gringotts. Anya" Negi said while pointing towards the red haired girl "is the one staying here and we decided to come with her for our first times here."

That relieved some of Dumbledore's worries, he now only had one person to really keep off of his trail. He didn't dare use mind magic on them as they were probalay occululmencers already. "I haven't introduced myself yet have I. Albus Dumbledore it has been a pleasure talking to a mage I do not find much opportunity to in England."

"Negi Springfield and it was nice to speak to you to sir." Negi said while shaking Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore was impressed by the boy's politeness maybe he should get some manners taught at Hogwarts. He knew Minerva would love to teach that. Springfield, where had he heard that name before something about the magic world. He hadn't gotten the other boys name though which was a shame if he was even half as polite as the other one. Twenty minutes later Albus Dumbledore was seen suddenly choking on his tea as he remembered where he heard the name Springfield before.

Diagon Alley was packed full of people shopping for Hogwarts. As the three magisters walked along through the bustling crowds they got a few curious glances but people tended to just keep on moving in a mad rush to be wherever they were going quickly. After a few minutes of pressing through the crowd the trio reached Gringotts.

"Hey Anya, Negi and I are here to check our inheritances now that we're magically adults. You should get a vault at this branch since you're working here for your assignment." Negi and Harry walked to one of the bank tellers and waited for him to finish writing. Patience was a sign of respect in goblin culture and many a wizard found themselves in rags because they were impatient. After a minute or two of scratching at the paper with a quill feather the wrinkled and leather skinned goblin looked up.

The goblin spoke in a gravely voice to the two young Magisters. "State your business Magisters."

"Inheritance claiming blood test for me." Harry said.

"I am also claiming inheritance and taking a blood test." Negi responded.

"Very well state your names for the claiming of an inheritance." The goblin said in its gurgling voice.

"Harry Potter." The goblin looked at him inquisitively.

"Over my past eleven years working at this tellers desk five separate people have claimed to be Harry Potter. What proof do you have."

"I have my Magister diploma." Harry said while placing the diploma in the goblins hand.

"This appears to be in order. I will ask for your accounts manager to speak with you." The goblin quickly wrote down a message in the scratchy runes of gobbledygook before stamping it with a crimson red wax seal. "Give this to your manager. Sharptooth! Lead these young Magisters to manager Rendals office."

A younger looking goblin in full plate mail with a spear almost a foot longer than he was walked over. "Follow me Magisters and don't dawdle."

The goblin led Harry and Negi through a series of twisting corridors that ran deeper and deeper into the earth. Harry and Negi both found themselves quickly disoriented until they saw that at every intersection a pattern of scratches had been made into the stones. "I see you two have noticed the maps on the walls. That is a very rare thing for a human to notice it would do you well in dealings with my kind to learn to guide yourselves by them." Sharptooth said.

After almost half an hour of leading them deeper into the bank Sharptooth walked up to an oak door and rapped on it. "Enter" a baritone voice rang out from inside. Rendals was huge for a goblin. He stood almost five and a half feet and could be mistaken for a short man if you weren't close enough to see the eyes and teeth. Around him were three goblins all in heavy plate armor.

"What business do these two have with me Sharptooth" He asked calmly.

"These two magisters have come to claim inheritance together and have their blood tested as proof sir." Sharptooth said while saluting.

"You are dismissed Sharptooth." Sharptooth turned before marching out the door. "You have come as a group to see me, so you are allowing each other to see the blood test."

"That is correct manager Rendals." Negi said.

"The test is simple and quick." Rendasl said while taking out a knife, a black stone and a stone tablet carved with runes from his desk. " prick your finger over the stone and let three drops fall onto the tablet. Then we take the stone to the hall of records and use it to see confirm your identity."

Harry winced as he pricked his finger with the knife. The splatters of blood on the tablet began to rearrange into letters and then into words which flowed onto a paper next to Harry.

Harry James Potter

Heir of House Potter by blood.

Heir of House Gryffindor by blood.

Heir of House Pervell by blood.

Heir of House Slytherin and all subordinate houses by conquest.

At the bottom of the blood formed into a glowing circle with a seven pointed star inside of it.

"What are subordinate houses and what does that star mean sir?"

"That is quite interesting you seem to have a connection to Ostia somewhere in your blood that is quite unexpected. if you would please begin." Negi allowed his finger to drop into the tablet.

Rendals looked at the tablet where the blood just sat there. "Unusual. Bring this to the artificer and ask him what the problem is." One of the goblins stepped forward and took the tablet before walking out the door. "Please be patient."

Twenty minutes later a very old goblin with thick glasses and a long wispy white beard tottered in along with the guard. The artificer said to Negi " it appears to me that a relative, probably your father has sealed your information until you reach certain requirements I have not been able to determine. Please come back if you find these requirements filled or you can remove the block.

"Okay sir. I wonder why it got sealed though?" Negi responded.

After the artificer had walked out Rendals told Harry that he would deal with the inheritance papers and Harry's wizengamot seats were being held until he reached seventeen by the wizengamot's traditions. Both went to their vaults and withdrew some galleons.

Negi went with Harry who was going to Ollivander's to have a wand either matched or crafted. Harry had been working with an unmatched wand which had significantly less control over his magic and kept being damaged. Ollivander was famous as one of the worlds best wandmaker and seemed to know more about the highly secretive wand lore than anyone else. His shop was old and wooden naturaul light spilled in front of a counter leading to the back of the shop. Thousands of boxes filled with wands spilled around the shop and off of shelves each one labeled with the length, core, and wood As the two Magisters walked in they saw Ollivander talking to a bushy haired girl. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger." The girl now identified as Hermione said " What's your name?"

"I'm Negi Springfield."

"I'm his cousin Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter!" Hermione squealed:

"I guess so. Is there another one?" Harry asked confused "Where did you hear about me?"

"I read one of the books about you at the bookshop. It said you killed the dark lord and saved the wizarding world. Apparently you were living with relatives."

"That was right then I was living with my relatives on the Potter side." Harry said.

" I believe this wand will match you ten and one fourth inches, dragon heart string core, and made of vine wood. Give it a wave." Ollivander said while coming out of the back of his shop and handing Hermione a wand. Hermione waved the wand and a spurt of water flew out of the tip before floating in mid-air. "Wonderful it is a wand for a very powerful witch maybe even a mage. I recommend that you look for power exercises you could be a mage. The wand will be twenty galleons." Hermione paid and left the store.

"It's not often I see Magisters but it always proves interesting what can I do for you gentleman." Ollivander asked.

"I need a wand but I keep breaking all of the wands that I buy. The academy said that it was a problem with having an over expanded core. Can you help me?" Harry asked.

"That is a nearly unheard of problem are you sure that you're correct?" Ollivander asked skeptically.

"I am sure I've tested it hundreds of times and nothing works." Harry responded

" you may want to go and do your shopping without this could take quite a lot of time." Ollivander told Negi "Now then what language do you use for your casting?"

"I speak my activation keyword in Latin and my spells in English it feels more comfortable to my magic that way."

"Good always use the incantations that are comfortable. A comfortable incantation can damage the focus very badly. Stick your wand hand out please." While Harry was measured for his wand Give this one a wave phoenix feather, nine and three quarters inches, with a holly's wood try it out. Harry waved the wand as he did he felt his magic begin to flow through the wood and core. The air in front of the wand exploded into paradoxically bright yet solid black flames with lightning bursting in the air around it and crackling throughout the entire ball. The flames continued to grow for several seconds until they reached into a five foot high smooth ball fire.

The wood of the wand groaned and then snapped apart in his hands. "It seems that the core is compatible but not enough and that the wood couldn't handle the power channeling through it." Ollivander said while he and Harry picked up the shattered wand pieces and the phoenix feather off the ground. "I need to make you a staff nothing else will handle your strength properly. I also need to get you a second core to channel through." Ollivander said as he walked behind the counter of the store. "These are standard cores, I suspect they will not work considering phoenix feather of all things choose you. Those flames of yours point to a very strong fire, lightning, darkness triple alignment. Phoenix feather is a powerful fire, lightning, and light type core so you need a massively powerful darkness core to match up your alignment." Ollivander handed Harry a blue gemstone. "Feel anything?"

"No I don't feel anything." Harry responded.

"Try... this." Olivander said after a moments pause to rummage through some boxes while passing him a fang.

"Nothing again, sorry." Harry responded sadly.

"Oh don't get sad. This is the most fun I've had making a wand in years. I didn't know Holly could shatter before now, I thought it always cracked. Now try to use this." Ollivander told Harry.

"Still not feeling anything." Harry said.

"That makes this very difficult you have gone through my usual dark typed cores. We're going to have to move on to more esoteric materials. Follow me please." Olivander said while walking to the back of his shop.

The back of the shop was filled with small boxes and opaque jars. "Now put your hand on the boxes and jars until they start glowing." Harry out his hands on thirty or so jars all of which turned red before one of them began to glow with black light. "Very interesting it seems you choose a core I was not aware could be used. I simply kept it as a curiosity."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Supposedly it is a chunk of the Martian surface. A Chinese girl brought it to me when I made her a focus. I have no idea where she got the thing. Mars represents fire and anger so I suppose it is a fire darkness core and will supplement phoenix feather very well. A word of warning your wand is somewhat experimental . If it breaks being it to me and I should be able to fix the problem. Come back in about three hours and I should be finished. I recommend you go find the other Magisters and head to the bookstore.

Harry headed out into Diagon Alley and took out his cellphone to call Negi.

"Negi I finished at the wand shop. Where are you?" Harry asked

"I'm with Anya let's meet in front of Gringotts.

"Okay bye." Negi responded.

"Bye." Harry said while closing the fllip phone and putting in his pants pockets. As he looked up he saw a blond haired boy sneering at him.

"Wizards shouldn't use muggle things like that." He said in a prideful voice. "They make your magic weaker."

"No they don't." Harry responded.

"How would you know mudblood." He asked in a vicious tone.

"I'm a mage see the cloak." The boy looked at the cloak before his face paled even whiter then it already was.

"Wales has done a lot of studies on magic you should look a few of them up. Besides what kind of magister would I be if I didn't know how to get strong and what makes magic weaker."

Draco Malfoy was truly shocked "_Someone that young a magister that's insane I wonder how he got that strong though. Hogwarts is famous for it's library I can probalay find the answers their. I am Draco Malfoy I will get strong enough to reach my goals."_

Harry walked down to Gringotts. Negi and Anya were there holding books in their hands. They all went back to the bookshop Negi had just left with ten books from. Negi had bought a book on enchanting and was reading through it while Anya read a book on advanced transfiguration. They were getting a lot of looks that seemed disbelieving from the wizards and a lot of people seemed to be whispering about them. A pair of redheads a year or two older then them came up. "So our Mum says that you" one redhead started.

One began as the other stopped "probaly aren't real Magisters."

"But we were wondering if"

"you really did get your"

"liscenses so young." Negi Harry and Anya's necks were all aching from constant turning between the two twins.

"And if you"

"did how did you get them?"

Anya took the lead on answering that question "We all got our liscences and are Magister Trainees now. To get them you have to get a lot of magical power and then practice a lot. The three of us practiced for six hours a day sometimes. There were a few books on core expansion in there so look at hose then find them at the library in Hogwarts. Also try to find out about Occlumencey, Mental Paritions and Thought Acceleration they make you think faster better and remember stuff perfectly."

"Thanks for the advice I'm Fred"

"and I'm George"

"Or am I George and he's Fred"

"No your Gred and I'm Forge."

"That's the one. Bye."

George and Fred walked away swearing to themselves that they would look these up at Hogwarts. They wet also going to spread the joy around their family and Gryffindor. Advice from a real Magister was a big deal after all. Fred and George knew they were going to rock Hogwarts with the thinking faster stuff. Probably literally using fireworks.

After a few hours of reading and chatting with Anya and Negi Harry went to get his staff from Ollivander's. The sun had passed noon and their were far fewer people making him stand out even more in his magister cloak. Harry walked in to the shop but did not see Ollivander anywhere. " your staff is completed." A voice said from right behind Harry making him jump. Ollivander chuckled a bit at that reaction before stepping forward into Harry's line of sight. "It is quite unusual, the staff and your magic that is. Your magic seems to be constantly increasing at a fairly slow but stead rate. I frankly didn't know that was possible but I did adapt the staff to it. You see I made the staff from old elder wood, pardon the pun, it can channel a truly unlimited amount of magic. Once I managed to fully channel twenty ley lines through an elder wand without it being damaged. The problem with elder though is it is very intense to cast through. The spells cast will need to be from a strong mage to pass through a staff made of it. The spell will not take more magic than usual but you must be strong to use it. Dark magic will flow almost perfectly from it. The dual cores matched very well so they can both be used freely together without issue. If you want to cast fro a ring or other focus then the staff you will need to increase your control massively. The staff is five and a half feet long. There is no tracing spell on it because you are a Magister and of age so you don't need to register it with the ministry. the wand is highly experimental as it is the first one that I have ever made out of elder for general use rather than ritual use so tell me how it works and if there are any problems with it. Now the wood is in low demand so that is fairly cheap, both cores are rare though so that balances the woods cost out. It is custom work that took a good amount of materials to craft though. The staff was very fun and interesting to make though. I'd say thirty galleons and I'll give you a staff care kit if you send me a few letters about how it works for you." Ollivander said while seeming to do math in the air in front of him by making little gestures with his fingers and waving his hands.

"I'll send you those reports on how well the staff works . I hope this can handle my power though. Thank you so much for making this for me. Here are the galleons." Harry said in one breath eyes gleaming at the staff in front of him.

"Calm down and take care of yourself and the staff. Being a Magister is dangerous and I can't have a good guinea pig get hurt." Ollivander said while the light reflected of his glasses in a Gendo-like manner

"_What a creepy way to tell me to stay safe." _Harry thought to himself.

Negi, Harry and Anya all spent a few more hours in the alley. Negi found language lozenges which they bought for Japanese. The lozenges would allow them to speak perfect Japanese of all accents. They ate dinner at the leaky cauldron where Nekane met with them.

Negi, Anya and Harry all headed back to Wales and Nekanes house to have a small party and then rest up for their trips to Japan and moving to Diagon Alley respectively. A few days later Negi and Harry were both standing in the kitchen before sunrise being hugged by Nekane while she cried.

"You two promise to keep yourselves safe okay."

"We promise big sis, we promise."

"You both let the lozenge set in right?"

"Hai!" Negi said jokingly. Nekane giggled a little bit at that but choked up slightly anyway.

"I'll see you both to the airport so take your luggage and passports then let's get going." Nekane said while wiping tears from her face. Nekane went with Harry and Negi to the way to the airport before she had to leave.

"This seems a little unbelievable were going to be teaching in Japan." Harry said.

"It is pretty sudden but lets do the best job that we can at it." Negi responded.

While on the plane Harry read science fiction while Negi read classic fantasy by the time it landed both were feeling tired. They got on the train to Mahora Academy's Girls Jr. High their assigned school. Soon Harry and Negi were completely surrounded by women. A pepper shaker fell out of one of their purses and shattered on the train floor. "Oh no." were Harry's last thought before Negi sneezed. A blast of wind moved out from the red haired magister. Teenage girls skirts flew up and boys noses bled for massive damage.

Harry and Negi stepped of of the train into Mahora Academey where they would both be teaching.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Nanoha watched Precia Testrossa's Garden of TIme collapse into the dimensional sea she had the strange feeling that she was missing from something.

**AN-This chapter is mainly here to establish the premise of the next few arcs. (Welsh ten year olds being assaulted by Japanese middle schoolers.) A few Harry Potter characters popped up as well and being around the Magisters changed them a bit from cannon so expect that when I go back to them later. Much later probably because I have to play with Mahora first. I want to occasionally cut to Nanoha every few chapters or during some timeskips. She'll probably even have a few sections where the changes A's made are explained. Next chapter I get to write with Evangeline fun times ahead. Spell check has been my friend please point out any spelling or grammar issues that jump out at you though. Is the writing style good? First story so I'm open to criticism on it. Please review! **


End file.
